Final Fantasy II : Twilight Reign
by BlackMageSeto
Summary: A young black mage named Seto, a warrior named Uro, a white mage named Sado, a thief named Dast and a young fighter named Torrin travel and quest together.
1. Chapter 1: The Black mage name Seto

This is supposed to be a direct sequel to the original Final Fantasy. This is a revised version made by me from the ground up. I'm going to try to upload a few chapters each day or so. Wish me luck! ^_^

**Final Fantasy II : The Twilight Reign**

**Chapter 1: The Black Mage**

"Why… Why is it all so cold…" Seto can't breath, his body in too much pain. "I… Can't…" His final breath. He saw the light fade as darkness overtook him…

"Hey… Hey…" Seto can hear a voice, echoing in his mind. "You call yourself a black mage? You can't even use Fire! You don't deserve to get up!" Seto see's a man dressed in blue robes and a light brown hat. "I'm the black wizard, I killed chaos along time ago with my three friends… I was just a young mage back then but you're just pitiful!" Seto's eyes finally open.

"You can't even use fire!" Seto stands and see's the mage, his yellow eye's seem to burn into Seto's soul. The wizard smirks and casts fire, barley missing Seto. "Dodge!" Seto keeps dodging the fire and ice being thrown towards him.

"Now attack!" Seto musters up all the MP he has and uses a large fire blast. "YES! NOW RELEASE!" The wizard yells and as soon as the fire is released, Seto wakes up.

"AH!" Seto yells as a man next to him jumps back. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Seto dodges a kick from the strange man dressed in warrior's garb. Seto rises quickly, questioning why he is alive. "Why are you here, alone in the wilderness…" Seto asks the young warrior. "Give me your wallet!"

Seto's eye twitches slightly. "Don't you want to know my name or anything?" The man pulls out a large claymore type blade. "Nope, just give me all your gil and I'll be on my way! Also if you could tell me your village, I'll go steal from them as well."

"I don't exactly have a village… Or a wallet for that matter…" Seto laughs slightly but the warrior is angered. "You don't have anything? You have to be kidding me!" He rushes closer to Seto, swinging the blade but Seto dodges.

"Stop moving!" Seto continues dodging until he finally snaps. "Fire!" Seto shoots out a fire ball, pushing the warrior to a tree. "You're… You're a black mage!" Seto breathes heavily. "Yeah… Of course I am… I've been training out here for about a month now…" Seto walks to him. "Would you like to join me? I was on my way to a town called Brising, trying to find a white and black mage." Seto smiles lightly and put's his hand out to shake.

"I guess you're halfway there! My name is Seto, the black mage" The warrior shakes the mages hand. "I am Uro, the warrior."


	2. Chapter 2: Sado and the Holy Demon

Final Fantasy II: Twilight Reign

Chapter 2: The holy demon

As Uro and Seto walk towards the town of Rone, they can't help but notice an abnormal amount of positive energy flowing from the town. "This is… Strange isn't it…?" Uro asks as he sees many white mages dancing around a fire. "What the… White mages? Is this, like, some kind of reservation?" Everyone dances as a large man dressed in all white but with a head dress walks towards the two visitors.

"Hello young men! I am Trop; leader of the white mage camp of Rone!" Seto and Uro's eyes connect but only for a millisecond. They both look at the man, who is obviously not a white mage by the look of it. "We are looking for a white mage to aid us on our quest, do you know of any great white mages?" Uro asks the large man courageously, without any fear.

"Well, I'm sure someone would go with you but you should stay a while! You both look fatigued and starving! Come and feast with us!" Seto starts to shake his head. "I'm sorry but we can't stay long, if you could just find us a white mage…" The man stares at Seto for an unbearable amount of time. "What?" Seto asks the man who is staring.

"You're a black mage aren't you…" Everyone in the camp stops and stares at the black mage who has just been found out. "Yeah, why?" Ten white mages run to the group. "You're the problem! You're scourge! You should die!" The group of white mages begin yelling these things as Seto and Uro step back twice. "What is your issue!" Seto yells as they swing wildly. "You caused the drought didn't you! You cast a spell to kill us!" The leader begins yelling, his voice loud and obnoxious.

Uro and Seto run out of the village and get to the tent they made before, only a mile out of the camp. "Jesus… They think I caused there drought… I bet it was that leader, you saw him right?" Uro sets his stuff down as he grabs the fire wood and Seto casts fire on it. "We will wait until the morning… Besides, that man is a demon… Not a white mage at all, he called you out to lead the hunt away from him…" Seto sighs a little. "Then let's rest."

The next morning comes and they walk into town again, this time, the white mages are ready for the two travelers. "You must leave our town!" Seto smiles. "We are here to speak with Trop." Seto says calmly as they make a path to walk. Seto and Uro both go into the room as the door locks behind them. "You shouldn't have came back… I know that you have found out what I am…" Without hesitation, Uro adds, "A demon…"

The man can't help but smirk as Uro says the words. "I tried to lure the trail away from me, I caused the drought, and I'm glad I did it…" A young man is standing in the corner, he wasn't supposed to be in there but he was. Seto sees the young man is in white mage apparel and scared. "Go…" Uro rushes towards the demon furiously, his sword drawn.

Seto runs to the young white mage. "Listen to me, you have to leave now!" Uro slices angrily, going into a berserker state where he can't think or hear. He swings wildly, slicing his legs and arms off but they keep growing back. "WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" Seto observes the battle and yells, "Slice the head!" Uro's eyes widen as he is grabbed and thrown into the wall, causing a crater to form.

"Foolish warrior! You can't kill me! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Seto runs to Uro. "Christ… I guess it's my turn…" Seto sees the white mage has been taken in the demon's hand, so Seto grabs Uro's blade and throws it, the hand slicing off. "White mage! You need to heal my friend!" Seto uses fire to distract him. As the white mage is curing Uro, Seto is thrown into the wall. Seto stands up slowly, his pulse rising and heart beat gaining speed.

"Seto… Come on Seto…" Seto's eyes open and he hears the black wizard talking to him. "Dodge…" Seto dodges the large hand that came down, almost hitting his head. "Now you have to trust me okay? Say these words now…" Seto listens and claps, pushing his open hands down onto the ground. "I SUMMON YOU! KING OF THE DRAGONS! BAHAMUT!" As he yells the words the black wizard uttered, he feels a presence within him.

Suddenly they are in the sky on a platform, just the demon and Seto. Suddenly a large dragon flies up behind Seto. "This isn't happening! You can't summon Bahamut!" A sword shaped like a talon appears in Seto's hand. Seto begins walking slowly to the demon. "You are done… You will leave this man's body…" Seto slashes but he feels nothing. Seto drops the blade, as it hit's the ground it disappears. Seto walks away slowly until he's at the edge and then he jumps. After Seto is gone, the man's body is cut in two and then burnt.

Seto's eyes open and he sees the man's body on the floor, near Uro and the white mage. "U…Uro…" Seto crawls to Uro, unable to walk because of the amount of mp used. "Is he going to be okay…?" Seto asks the white mage as he falls next to Uro. "Yes, only minor injuries. You both need to be healed…"

Seto blacks out, unable to stay awake. He sees the black wizard in front of him. "You! You helped me didn't you?" Seto runs to him but he says nothing. "I couldn't have summoned Bahamut…" The wizard smiles. "You summoned him Seto, you are on your way to becoming a wizard like I…"

Seto's eyes open and he sees he's in a hospital with Uro and the white mage. "Uro…" He smiles at Seto. "What happened Seto?" Seto smiled a little. "I… I summoned Bahamut… I don't know how but I did it and I killed the demon…" Uro's eyes widen. "You… You summoned him… There's no way…" Seto smiled a little. "I did… It was so intense… I wish you could have seen…" The white mage walks to them. "I am sorry you two are injured… I healed all I could… But I hear you were looking for a white mage… I want to join you!" Seto looks at Uro. "I have no problem with it… Uro?" Uro sighs a little. "Yeah I guess… What's your name anyway?" The white mage smiles happily and says, "I'm Sado, a white mage with extreme power!" A white mage in the corner laughs. "Don't let him fool you, he's the coward of the town…" Sado's head bows. "It's true… I am weak…But I can get stronger if I go with you two!" Seto sighs a little. "Fine… I guess you can travel with us, just don't cry every time we fight okay?"

The white mage laughs a little. Seto and Uro begin walking as Sado follows, they get potions and phoenix downs and then begin walking towards the forest entrance. As they leave, white mages apologize for the mistake they have made. "I guess on to the next town right?" Seto asks Uro and he nods. Every white mage waves and says there goodbyes but Sado doesn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3: Dast and Torrin part 1

Final Fantasy II : The Twilight ReignChapter 3 : Dast and Torrin part 1

As Sado, Seto and Uro leave the town known as Rone, the night was nearly upon them. The darkness from the forest entrance was frightening enough, with only a sliver of the moon in the sky. "Are you sure we should do this Seto? We could set up camp and wait…"

Sado was trying to convince Seto but he doesn't listen. "Don't worry Sado, we'll be fine." Seto adds to help Sado stay calm. They enter the forest and not a sound was heard.

"Dast… We should attack now…" The low toned male voice was in a bush. "No, we will wait until they are asleep in the forest…" The high pitched womanly voice told him to stay but he was anxious. "They don't know we're here we could sneak." She interrupts him. "If we wait, they won't see us coming. Plus I have an Idea.

"It's too dark…" Sado is scared, following behind Seto and Uro. "Seriously Sado, this whole thing is getting annoying-" Seto is interrupted by a dagger into the arm and a man running towards him. Before he can touch Seto, Uro's blade hilt comes down to his head. He hit the ground until a loud voice yelled, "Fooled yah!" She has Seto in a choke hold.

"What the hell!" Seto stands still. "Give me all of your gil! And anything valuable!" Seto laughs a little. "We have no money or anything of value…" She practically smacks her head. "What are we gonna do now Torrin… Torrin?" She sees her friend on the floor.

"Sorry, he came after us so I hit him… Heh…" Her eye twitched. "Also, he kind of put a dagger in my arm, could you-" The woman pulls out the dagger brutally as his blood is shot out. "That bloody kills!" Seto yells a blood curdling scream. "That's the point you bakka!"

"You're mean…" Sado mutters to himself. "Seriously Sado, you need to get tougher…" The woman stares at Torrin. "Now I have to drag him back to town…" Seto grins. "We'll help." Everyone is silent as Uro's eye begins twitching. "What… What's the catch…" The woman is curious to why he is being nice.

"You'll join us on this quest, you and your little kid here." She glares at Seto. "His name is Torrin!… And I'm Dast…" Seto smiles as Uro picks Torrin up and begins carrying him.

As night begins to deepen, Uro drops Torrin on the ground. "We are setting up camp… Seto, get a fire with Sado." Dast walks to Uro and punches his arm. "Be careful with him! And you're lucky you knocked him out…" Uro chuckles as he begins making the tents. "He looks twelve… He couldn't hurt a fly. Plus, Seto's injury is minor, I wouldn't worry."

"Seto is it? You might want to heal that arm of yours, Torrin likes to poison tip his weapons." Seto shakes his head. "The poison is dead, I'm immune after the de-… Never mind… I got the fire wood…" Seto stopped talking after he remembered his past.

Dast begins poking Torrin furiously. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…" Uro laughs slightly. "That's not going to work, not after what I did…" Torrin doesn't move an inch. Dast sighs in annoyance. "This will be a long night…" Uro laughs again. "I wouldn't know, I'm getting rest, I advise you to do the same…" Sado and Uro are in one tent, Torrin in the other. Seto sits next to the fire, remembering the black mage in his dream.

Dast glares at the tent and then sits next to Seto. "Would you be angry if I burnt the tent?" Seto doesn't look away from the fire. "Would you be surprised if I said I've thought about it?" Dast laughs slightly. "Nope, not even a little." She grins madly. "I have a new goal in life; and that goal is to annoy Uro till his death!" Seto laughs a little. "That's called marriage…" He laughs a little more but Dast is irritated.

"Hell no! I will never be married! Even if I had to." Seto laughed a little. "So… Torrin huh?" Seto turned to look at his arm's wound. "What about him?" Dast looked at Seto curiously. "He's got pretty good aim…" Dast laughs a little. "Yeah right, that was luck…" Seto looks at her. "He looks so young. And you look… Masked…" He laughs a little. "He's short with a baby face. And what do you mean by masked?" Seto leaned in and took off the red bandana's she used as a mask. "There, that's much better- holy shit you're a woman!" Seto's eye twitched slightly. "I thought you knew… Well my voice is very high pitched…" Dast looks at Seto confused. "I thought you were just pre-pubescent…" Dast laughs loudly. "I'm too old not to have hit puberty." Seto sighs a little. "So why are you a thief? You don't look poor…" Dast looks away. "I have my reasons…" Seto nods. "I understand completely…" Seto casts a small fireball on top of his index finger, the light shinning into his eye and spawning memories in his mind. "I hope Torrin is okay with this… I don't need him leaving… Again…" Seto throws the fireball into the fire. "Again?" She shakes her head. "Better left untold. I wouldn't want him waking up and knowing I told someone we don't know something that embarrassing…" She laughs slightly and Seto does as well. "So you two are from Florene?" She nods. "Yes and no. We were born elsewhere…" Seto nods. "I see…"

Dast throws a rock at the tent in hopes that it will make a hole. "Don't worry, Torrin will show you guys around." Seto shakes his head. "No… You're a thief right? I want you to teach me some things…" Dast chuckles. "You think you could keep up with me?" Seto smiles. "I don't care, I'll try…" Dast lays on a blanket. "You should get some rest then…" Seto drops a bag on her chest. "That doesn't hurt you know." Seto shakes his head. "It wasn't supposed to… It's 300 gil…" Dast chuckles. "300 gil will only get you a nice dinner in Florene." Seto sighs. "Fine, here… It's 2,000, that's all I have." Seto dropped the bag on her again.

She throws the bag's back. "I don't want to get your money, I want to take your money…" Seto throws them back. "There is no difference…" She throws them back. "Well to me there is." Seto does the same. "It shouldn't matter…" She throws it again. "Have you ever had to steal from a pirate?" Seto throws it back. "I'm not a thief so no…" She throws it again. "It's hard… So I had to work on my skills to steal back what's mine…" Everything goes silent until Seto leans down, there noses almost touching.

"This isn't just about money I know, but you're taking this money…" She grins. "No duh, but I'll take it when you least expect it…" Seto sighs. "Just take the money okay?" She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, just tell Torrin I stole it okay?" Seto shakes his head. "Is this all about reputation?" She smirks. "Damn straight! I'm the best thief in town!" Seto laughs a little. "That's good, I'm the best Black Mage in the world!" She laughs a little. "Umm I don't think so…" Seto smiles. "Well you don't have to because it's true…" She snickers. "I'll believe it when I see it…"

"Do you think I'm not? How should I prove it?" She laughs. "You could summon Shiva or something, but I doubt you could…" Seto stands. "I'll summon Bahamut…" Seto smashes his hands on the ground and yells, "RISE KING OF DRAGONS!" There is a loud noise and then a tiny blue dragon lands on Seto's head. "Is he here?" Seto looks around and Dast laughs a little. "He's so cute." She grabs the dragon. "I'm going to call him Bloo…" Seto's eye twitches. "But… But…" She lays down next to Bloo. "Now get some sleep before I put Uro's Sword through you…" Seto falls on the ground and tries to sleep, the noises of the forest annoying him.


	4. Chapter 3: Dast and Torrin part 2

Final Fantasy II : The Twilight ReignChapter 3 : Dast and Torrin part 2

When Seto finally fell asleep, he had the visions of the black wizard appear. "You're an idiot…" Seto sees the wizard and sighs. "Why am I an idiot?" The wizard smacks Seto's head. "You tried to summon him again! You never do that!" Seto rubs his head. "Why not? I had enough MP…" The wizard is pacing, back and forth. "You have to wait until the spell recharges! With a summon that powerful it takes a while…" Seto sighed. "It was a day, I though that would be enough…" "Well it obviously wasn't! I'm starting to have doubts about you…" Seto shakes his head. "No! I will give you a reason to trust me… But… How do I do that?" The black wizard sighs a little. "When you get to Florene, there will be 3 stones in the center of town. A red stone symbolizing the summon of Ifrit, a blue stone to symbolize Shiva, and a green stone to symbolize Odin. If you can summon all of these at once and infuse their power within this katana, I will be able to trust you…"

"What? That's it? I thought it would be harder than that…" Seto laughs a little. "I hope you don't die!" Seto's eyes widen. "What?-" Seto wakes up and sees the sun is up already. He sees that Bloo is next to Uro, Sado and Torrin. They are all asleep but Dast isn't there. "Dast? Where is she…" Seto looks around but sees nothing.

"Dast?" Seto hears a waterfall and he walks to the edge. "Das-" Seto sees Dast is in the water, she is facing the other way. "Huh? SETO!" She throws a rock and it hits Seto's head. Seto sees the black wizard is laughing. "Hah! You got owned…" Seto sighs. "You're an ass hole you know that?" He keeps laughing. "It still doesn't change anything! HAHA!" Seto wakes up and sees Dast, barley clothed next to him.

"Oh god Seto I didn't mean to hurt you…" Seto's eyes open further. "YOU ASS HOLE WHY WERE YOU PEEPING! BAKKA HENTAI!" She slaps him across the face as she covers herself with her arm. Seto thinks, "But I'm not a hentai… OR A BAKKA!" He sits up. "I'm sorry, I woke up and everyone else was asleep but you were gone so…" Dast rolls her eyes. "Bakka… You're lucky I don't slice your throat…"

Dast puts the rest of her clothes on and sighs. "It was a good shower too…" Seto laughs a little. "Why are you laughing!" Seto laughs more. "How close are we to Florene?" She looks around. "I think about 3 miles…" Seto sighs a little. "You okay? You haven't talked much today…" Seto turns to her. "It's only been an hour…" She sits next to him. "What's on your mind…" Seto looks away. "There's something I have to do in Florene and none of you can help me…" She laughs a little.

"I wouldn't help you anyway!" Seto turns to her. "I wouldn't want your help!" They both ignore each other for a few moments. "I'm sorry again… I shouldn't have looked…" She sighs. "It's not your fault, you didn't know where I was…" Seto smiles. "Let's go!" Dast looks at him like he's stupid. "What do you mean?" Seto starts running and Dast runs next to him. "Lead the way thief!"

"You think you can keep up with me… It's kind of sad, that false reality you have!" She runs quickly, climbing onto the rooftops. Seto laughs a little and thinks, "Shit I'm not going to be able to do this…" Seto runs up the wall and barley makes it, climbing onto the roof. "Wow, you're pretty quick for a mage… What else can you do?" Seto laughs, trying to catch his breath because she stopped on the roof. "Well, I can use a sword… Farley well!" She smirks and runs again.

"You've got to be kidding me…" She jumps to another roof top and Seto does the same. "Wow you're not bad…" She keeps running, Seto follows step for step until she climbs up on the tallest tower. Seto is about to reach the top ledge when he almost falls. Her hand swiftly comes down to grab his. He breathes heavily as he climbs back up. "That was pretty intense mage…" She laughs at him for falling. "Wow… Heh, I kept up…" She pushes him jokingly and then pulls him back, laughing loudly.

"Well you surprised me… That's a first… A mage who can run like a thief…" Seto smiles a little. "That's a compliment, you okay?" She laughs a little as Seto catches his breath. "You ready for round two?" She jumps off of the roof and into a hay bale. "Jesus Christ…" Seto contemplates jumping as she climbs out. "Come on Seto!" Seto sighs and dives, his mind leaving his body in this adrenaline rush. When he hit's the hay bale he can finally breath again, the sudden rush knocking the air out.

Seto sits up, his head out of the hay. "Wow…" His voice was shrill from the fall. "Well that wasn't awful for the first fall… Let's get back to the camp." Seto and Dast walk back to the camp silently, trying not to wake any of the men up. "Shh…" Dast says to Seto as they walk through the camp to the fire. They sit next to each other silently.

"Seto? Is that you?" Uro walks out of the tent in just boxers. Seto and Dast look away but Dast starts yelling, "YOU BAKKA! WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Uro and Seto laugh a little. "I'm not completely naked…" She walks over, still not looking, and slaps him in the face. "Ow… That hurt!" Seto laughed at his pain.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Seto shrugs as Sado runs out of the tent. "Torrin's awake!" Seto laughs a little as the young man jumps on him, about to cut his chest open. Seto rolls before the knife hits and punches Torrin in the jaw. Torrin is on the ground and Seto rises. "That wasn't nice ass hole!" Dast yells at her friend. "What are you doing being nice to these boys? You should have stole there money!"

"Seto, Uro and Sado are being nice enough to let us travel with them… You shouldn't be rude, now come on!" Torrin looks away as everyone leaves the camp. "Why should we travel with them… They don't know what it's like to be poor, they don't know what it's like to be ignored by everyone, and have to steal…" Seto turns to see Dast and Torrin still talking.

"You don't know that Torrin, now we are going, I think you should join us…" Torrin scowls as Dast walks towards Seto and the rest. Torrin waits until they are farther away and runs through the trees to get to Florene before them.

"It's a shame he didn't come with us… He would have been a great addition…" Seto talks to himself but Dast hears. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll join us soon… He just needs time to think…"

As the group gets into Florene, they see a group of guards with wolves. The leader is standing next to Torrin. "You traitor!" Dast yells to Torrin as he shakes his head. "You shouldn't be with them! You're loyal to Florene, and these are outsiders!" Seto sees all of the guards and wolves, in the tabard of Florene.

"I don't want to kill all of these men Dast, but if you don't get Torrin away from them, he'll die…" Uro warns her as he takes out his large blade. Seto grabs a katana that has a black aura to it. "Attack!" The leader of the guard yells as the wolves attack all of them. Seto slices a few as Uro kills the rest. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" The leader watches as the guards are killed just as easily.

"You try kid!" He yells and pushes Torrin. Torrin just barley dodges Uro's blade but his arm is cut by Seto's. "Just run Torrin! I don't want to hurt you!" He keeps throwing fists at Seto but they are easily dodged. "Stop dodging me!" Seto continues and then trips him. "God Dammit! I guess I'll just do everything myself!" The large leader rushes towards Seto and almost hits him but Uro blocks the attack with his blade.

"If you fight anyone, fight me…" Uro slashes and blocks all of his attacks until he trips him. Seto kicks Torrin in the head, knocking him unconscious. Seto runs to the leader and blocks an attack that was going to hit Uro while he was down. "Fuck… I think I'm bleeding…" Uro observes his injury as Seto blocks attacks for him.

"Stop blocking you twit!" Seto dodges the attack and slices the back of his neck. "A…Ah…" The large man falls, blood flowing out of his open neck. "More guards… Uro, get Torrin and Sado to the camp, Dast and I will fight okay?" Uro nods and runs with Torrin in his arms. "Why are we fighting! We should leave now!" Seto smirks and shakes his head. "I have business in Florene…" Seto runs up the wall and gets on the roof, Dast following.

"Lead me to the center of town…" Dast runs quickly as Seto follows close behind. As they find the center, Seto jumps down quickly and runs to the red, blue and green stones. "Dast, keep me safe right here okay?" Seto holds his sword out and suddenly feels a rush of power. Seto falls onto the ground and Dast stands her ground.

"You seek training young mage…" Seto sees a large fire bird, a large blue woman and a man on a horse. "First, you must defeat us!" The man yells and rushes towards Seto, his large lance about to strike.


	5. Chapter 3: Dast and Torrin part 3

Final Fantasy II : The Twilight ReignChapter 3 : Dast and Torrin part 3

Seto's eyes are widened with fear as the large spear is only inches away from his chest. Without thought, Seto blocks the spear with his dark katana. "My word… Is he…" The large man is speechless, at the sight. "He is… He is the one to set us free…" The woman's voice is calm, soothing. Odin holds his spear close to him, anxiously awaiting the young man's next steps.

"Then so be it… Odin, Shiva, you may attack freely…" The phoenix known as Ifrit has a large grin as a large burst of fire is thrown towards Seto. Seto dodges the fire but is welcomed with Ice trapping his feet in place. Seto sees the large horse is in front of him, the lance thrusting towards his chest. Seto twists his body, barley dodging the lance. Suddenly another burst of fire, this time Seto uses his sword to slide the fire to the ice on his feet.

"He is a clever one… Enough of this!" Suddenly Ifrit flies towards Seto, Shiva shoots millions of Ice needles and Odin is rushing towards him like one giant drill. Seto closes his eyes for a brief moment and suddenly realizes what he must do. Seto puts his hand up, pointing at the ice rushing towards him. Suddenly the ice changes path and hits Ifrit. Confused, Ifrit tries to hit his target, instead, missing and hitting Shiva.

"Only one left…" Seto is faced with the task of stopping Odin. Seto thinks hard, trying to come up with a way to have enough force to stop the rampaging steed. Seto faces the giant and breaths heavily. "This is it… You only have one chance…" Seto thought as he readied himself. As Odin rushes through, Seto jumps, landing on his lance. Seto kicked Odin in the chin, pushing him off of his horse. Suddenly, Shiva and Ifrit turn into orbs in Seto's palms. Seto, still on the horse, stops him and walks to Odin.

"You are the one who has freed us… I will apologize on behalf of the others… We had to test you to make sure you are the one…" Seto nods and asks, "The one? What do you mean…" Odin bows and turns into an orb that floats into Seto's blade. The horse disappears and Seto lands on the white platform. "You did it!" The black wizard appears and walks to Seto. "I'm impressed, really I am! I never thought someone like you could do that!"

Seto smiles a little. "Thank you I guess… I didn't think it would be that challenging…" The black wizard laughs. "No mage has ever summoned all of these and won… Besides me of course." Seto chuckles and shakes his head. "Now how do I get out of here, I have a lot to do right now…" The black wizard smirks and throws a phoenix down at Seto. "You're dead… Take this and you'll be alive." Seto's eyes widen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DEAD!" The black mage laughs. "Yeah, you're in purgatory right now… It's the normal arena for the arcane inclined…" Seto looks around. "It's very… White…" The black wizard laughs. "Yeah, that's normal here… Just use the phoenix down and you'll wake up…" The black wizard disappears and Seto looks at the item. "So I drink it and…" Seto drinks the phoenix down and falls on the white ground. "AH!" Seto begins throwing up and seizing on the ground. Seto closes his eyes sharply and stops moving.

Seto's eyes open and he sees Dast fighting a few guards. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Dast hits Seto on the head. "Ow! God Dammit…" Seto stands up and fights the rest of the guards with her. "Let's go…" Dast runs up the wall and Seto does the same but stops at the top. Seto looks down and sees the three stones are clear like crystals. "COME ON BAKKA!" Seto runs up the rest of the way and follows Dast.

"How do you think Uro and Torrin are getting along…" Seto asks while jumping to another roof. "Probably not well… That's why we hurry! Why did you take so long dumbass?" Seto jumps another roof until they get to the forest. They walk until they see the camp. "Seto, you need to talk to that Torrin guy…" Uro walks to Seto muttering those words. "Why? What's up?" Uro's eye is twitching and Seto sighs. "You're lucky I didn't kill him…"

Seto walks into the tent and sees Torrin's fist cocked. "Torrin, I'm not here to fight you." Torrin shakes his head. "You're the hero type aren't you… Getting into everyone's business and not caring about what happens… Well Dast and I, we had something going for us… We got a letter from the king of Florene… We were going to be taken in! We would have a life worth living! But you fucked that up! You moron!" Torrin throws a fist at Seto but he dodges and pushes Torrin on the floor, his hand behind his back.

"Listen to me… I am sorry that you two tried to steal from us and failed… And I'm sorry you two have had such a bad life, but I can help you both… If you both travel with us, we can all help you out…" The boy snaps at Seto. "WE DON'T NEED HELP! WE CAN LAST ON OUR OWN!" Seto get's up and shakes his head. "Dast wants to join us, why don't you?" Torrin looks away.

"You think she cares about you? She's going to betray you… She'll take your money and run!" Torrin runs out and away from the camp. Dast, Uro and Sado walk into the tent. "He's got a short temper and he's very impish…" Seto nods. "I know that now, thank you… We can't just let him leave, he is a skilled fighter…" Seto sighs quietly as he falls back on to the floor.

"Seto, we can't just sit here, we need to start our way towards the palace in Glo-med." Uro stands and grabs his sword. "We can't just wait for that kid to come back-" Uro is interrupted, being pushed on the ground by Dast. "He is not just a kid!" Seto stands up and walks to Dast, grabbing her arm before she stabbed Uro. "Are you serious! Stop fighting you idiots!" Uro shakes his head. "I didn't do anything-" Dast kicks Uro in the side roughly.

Seto shakes his head and walks out of the tent, sword in hand. Seto hears the fighting in the cabin and Sado trying to stop it. Seto begins running through the forest until he sees a trap. He kicks the rope and jumps over the large boulder. "Come out and face me Torrin!" Torrin jumps down. "I won't stop until-" Seto interrupts him by throwing his sword on the ground. "You and I, we'll fight. No weapons, just fists. If you win you can leave but if I win you have to come with us.

Torrin laughs loudly and shakes his head. "Hand to hand fighting is my specialty you idiot! But whatever, deal…" Torrin rushes towards Seto but Seto disappears, appearing behind the aggravated man who tripped because he missed. "What the hell was that! You can't do that!" Seto looks at him curiously. "What did I do?" Seto smirked as Torrin arose. He rushed towards Seto but this time he faked a punch and turned around. Seto wasn't there but instead, on top of his head. "Yo!" Seto yells for him to look. Seto kicks the back of his head and back flips onto the floor.

"You fucker! You teleported didn't you!" Seto smiled a little. "Maybe I'm just too fast for you…" Seto appeared behind him, then to his side when he turned. Seto appeared in front of him, tripped him and had his foot on his neck. "Do you give up?" Torrin glares and trips Seto but he rolls and stands up. "I thought you said you'd be good at this!" He tries to punch Seto again but he dodges and punches Torrin in the chin, making him fall over.

"God damn it… Why are you so good at this!" Seto shakes his head and holds his hand out to pick him up. "Come on Torrin, you don't want to fight me… Let's just head back to the camp and-" Torrin stands up, the blood from his mouth pouring out. "I will never stop fighting… Not until I kill the pirates!" Seto shakes his head. "That won't get your parents back!" Torrin stops, his eyes widening as he says those words. "Your parents died, yes, but killing pirates won't bring them back…"

"You… You don't know that." Seto stomps angrily. "Yes I do! No matter how many you kill, one or a thousand… It will never make you feel better… It will never bring them back! You have to move on with your life, don't you think that's what your parent's would want!" Torrin looks down at the ground. "Seto…" Seto at Torrin but he does nothing. "You… I want to travel with you…" Seto smiles happily. "Let's go back to camp Torrin… We'll wait until the morning to travel…"

Seto and Torrin walk back to camp and are greeted by Uro and Dast. Dast runs to Torrin and hugs him, Uro standing near a tree and watching. "Never do that again you Bakka!" Dast has Torrin in a hug still. "We will wait until morning to start traveling again okay? So we should all get our rest…" Seto sits up by the fire again to keep watch. "How did you do that…" Seto doesn't look behind him but he knows the voice. "I talked to him… He listened…" Dast runs to Seto and pushes him on the ground, her basically on top of him. "How did you get him to listen… You did something to him I know it…" Their eyes connect as Seto adds, "I just spoke… I didn't do anything… Now go to bed Dast… It's going to be a long trip…"

Her eyes finally shut as she sighs lightly. "I'm… I'm not sorry!" Seto nods. "I know…" She gets up and holds her hand out. Seto reaches for it but she pulls her hand back and shakes her head, walking into the cabin. Seto walks around for a while until he finds a hill. He lays on top of the hill, looking up at the stars.


	6. Chapter 4: The village of Drox

Final Fantasy II : The Twilight ReignChapter 4 : The village of Drox

"When I was twelve I lived in a small village known as Drox…" Torrin interrupts him. "Drox? You mean the capital?" Seto sighs a little. "This was before Naturai came to power… He is actually a year younger than I am… He was my best friend…"

7 years earlier

The sky was dark over the small desert town. The young orphans were all inside of the small shelter made out of clay and mud. The three oldest; Seto, a young boy studying alchemy and the books of magi in secret. Naturai, a strong leader but only with support from Seto. And finally Kira, a young girl who was "in love" with Naturai. They all lived in the small shelter with other orphans.

"Seto! Are you ready for our race?" Seto shakes his head a little. "Those Chocobo are wild… We shouldn't…" Naturai smacks Seto's back. "Come on! Don't be a coward Seto!" Kira runs up to the boys. "Maybe he has a point Naturai, they look vicious…" Naturai turns to Kira. "Please, do not worry love, you will have your man to yourself when I win against the coward…" Seto looks down at his clenched fist, wanting to hit Naturai with all of his might.

"Fine… We'll race…" Naturai walks out, followed by all of the others. Kira walks to Seto quietly. "You don't have to do this Seto… He's just trying to show off to the young ones…" He shakes his head. "He's gone too far Kira… I can't let him do this anymore… The only reason he's so powerful is because of me, I shouldn't have let it get to his head… I have to finish what I started…" Seto starts to walk but Kira grabs his hand, pulling him into her, their lips entangled in a warm embrace. "K… Kira…" She touches his lips with her finger.

"Go Seto…" Seto stands for a moment until he runs out to the Chocobo. His Chocobo is sleek and black, his talon's are large, more than full grown. Seto walks to the Chocobo and looks into it's eyes. The Chocobo senses the confidence in him and lets him on.

"Heh, that Chocobo look's weak…" Naturai is on a large blonde Chocobo with blue eyes. "What are the stakes of this race…" Naturai looks at him with anger, but grows a smirk vicariously. "Well, if I win, you have to leave this town forever, go into the desert and live like a nomad…" Seto glares at him furiously. "And If I win?" Naturai laughs a little. "Well, since you obviously won't win, I guess I'll offer my power, my Chocobo, and Kira…" Seto's eyes widened. "Fine, let's do this…"

Seto and Naturai wait for the man between them to yell the word. "Ready? Set?" Their eyes clash with such force it's almost palpable. "GO!" A large cloud of dust bursts up as they rush out. Nobody sees them as they go further and further in the desert. Without warning Naturai's Chocobo trips on a large claw sticking out of the ground. Seto stops quickly. "Naturai!" He looks around through the dust and in front of him lies a large scorpion holding Naturai.

"Get out of here Seto!" Naturai is thrown onto the sand, a large stinger about to pierce his chest. Seto closes his eyes and hears a voice. Suddenly, he appears in limbo. "You don't realize this… But you are special…" Seto looks around to try to find the person but nowhere is he found. "You have great potential… And without thought you started to read our books… Very impressive… Remember page 15..." Seto's eyes open and the claw is about to go through Naturai. "PROTECT!" Seto points his hand at Naturai as a large barrier blocks the stinger. The scorpion turns to Seto quickly as he starts to run. The scorpion, still chasing Seto, throws a rock towards him.

"PROTECT!" He uses it once more, the rock crumbling to the ground in front of him. Naturai's eyes open as he sees the scorpion. "Seto… You idiot…" The Chocobo Naturai used was still alive. He get's on it and races to the finish line as Seto fights the scorpion.

The scorpion's arm is injured from the debris of the rock. Seto's body is in pain from the use of the magic. Another thrust of the scorpions tail almost into his chest, again Seto uses protect, this time it's not as strong and almost hits him. Seto begins running again, trying not to be killed by the scorpion. Meanwhile, Naturai rides in, a wound from the claw on his arm. "Naturai made it guys! HE WON!" Everyone claps loudly for him. "Seto cheated and tried to hurt my Chocobo and me with a knife!"

Seto dodges a few shots from the large claws. "Remember… Page 2..." The voice is in his mind once more as he concentrates. The scorpions mouth is open as it screeches. He holds his hands on his ears because of the loud noise. "Page 2..." The voice won't leave him until finally, "AHHH!" Seto's eyes turn red and look onto the scorpion, the screech still as loud as ever. Somehow, a large black katana is formed in his hand. "Be silenced foul creature…" In a flash, he is behind the scorpion.

The scorpion stops screeching and slides, half of his body cut by the blade. The Chocobo rushes to his side and lets him on. His eyes turn back to normal as he goes to the finish line. He is welcomed by a mob of angry children led by Naturai. "There he is! The man who cheated in a race!" He jumps off of his Chocobo and walks to Naturai. "Where's that little knife you stabbed me with Seto?"

"Why are you lying Naturai, I thought we were friends…" He smirked with Kira at his side. Seto sighed a little. "Fine… If it has to be like this… I will just leave…" Seto gets on his Chocobo. "Are you going to let him go? KILL HIM!" Seto's eyes widen as they throw rocks and glass at him. Seto tries to avoid everything but get's hit in the fore head with a rock. He rushes into the desert, a black katana on his side.

"You're an ass hole Naturai…" Kira's voice was shrill and worrisome. "Get back inside Kira, and stay with the kids…" He get's on a Chocobo with a bow and arrow. He rushes towards the direction Seto went. He catches up with Seto and shoots an arrow into his arm. "AH!" Seto jumps off of his Chocobo and pulls the arrow out. Naturai jumps down to be at eye level. "You wouldn't have won anyway Seto!" When Naturai walks to him, Seto shakes his head. "A bit hurt Seto? A bit of an injury thei-" He is interrupted by a punch to the jaw. Naturai falls on the ground, spitting up blood and a tooth. "Why did you hit me!" Seto began kicking his side roughly.

"I saved you! I protected you! I hooked you up with Kira… And you became leader because of me! And then you shun me, you renounce any and all friendship with me… You shoot me with an arrow after I save you from a scorpion!" He grabs the large dark katana as Naturai tries to crawl away from him. "You wouldn't kill me would you! You don't have the courage!" Seto's eyes fix on his chest, the katana poking where his heart is.

"I don't have the courage… Coming from somebody who ran from a scorpion… When I faced it with my life, AND YOURS!" Seto slices his chest, a large scar where his heart is. "AH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL LET YOU BACK IN I SWEAR!" Seto laughs almost like a lunatic. "I don't want to be there, I'll find a new home… Who needs a broken civilization… Good luck in the desert coward…" Seto get's on the Chocobo and rides away into the desert.

Present day

"I don't believe you, there's no way that someone like you would have known Naturai." Torrin has disbelief as Dast walks out of the shadow. "So you do have a past… Who would have thought…" Seto turns to her and shakes his head. "No, not anymore…" She pokes his nose. "And what about this Kira girl hmm?" He turns away as Dast sticks her tongue out. "I'm just teasing, so what happened between that and when you met Uro?"

"Well, I was going to continue but I got interrupted by you!" She sits next to Torrin and they listen carefully to his words. "Well, after about a year of traveling the desert, I found a group of nomads who took me in. They were known as the skent gang, they rode Chocobo and stole from the trains…"


	7. Chapter 5: The Skent Gang

Final Fantasy II : The Twilight ReignChapter 5 : The Skent Gang

"You? You were a train robber?" Seto turns to Dast and sighs. "Yeah, I was. That is the key word, was, I'm not anymore…" She laughs at him for a moment. "You? Seto? You were a train robber?" She laughs more. "Okay, I'm going to continue now…

5 years earlier

"Seto, are you ready?" He looks up to see a large man with a scruffy beard. "Yeah, just about…" The old looking man sighs a little. "You should take the gun Seto… That sword of yours can't use bullets… And it's obviously not long range…" Seto stands quickly. "I don't need a gun, trust me…" He walks out of the cave to see his gang getting on Chocobo. Seto jumps on the black Chocobo he got when he was 12. "You ready?" The Chocobo nods silently as the men rush to the tracks, following a train that passed.

"Hey Seto! Don't worry mate! This will be an easy run got it?" The leader, Skent, was young. He was only 16. He has a large blonde Chocobo that rushes in the front; followed by the two Sero brothers, Seto and the large man named Barock. Barock carried a large turret gun while the two Sero brothers, Loch and Razz, had matching pistols. The leader, Skent, carried a gun blade.

Everyone jumps on the back of the train, their Chocobo following it, waiting for them. As Skent walks in through the back with Seto and Barock, Loch and Razz climb to the top of the train, waiting for the signal to jump down. Seto, Barock and Skent sit in different cars. Barock has a mother with two children and a business man in his section. Seto has the main booth, with a princess, her mother and three guards. Skent was in the room behind Seto's, with nobody in it he could use the signal.

A guard leaves the booth and walks into Skent's. The guard sees the gun blade and pulls out a large shotgun. Skent smirks. In the booth Seto's in, you can hear a loud gunshot. "Madam, should we investigate?" A guard asks but the queen stays calm. "No, I'm sure that James was the one shooting, it sounded like a shotgun…"

Suddenly a whistle is heard from the back. "That's the signal…" Loch and Razz move up to the engine room, drop down and pull there guns to the man's head. "You just keep driving okay?" The man nods in fear as he keeps driving the train.

Barock stands, blocking the door to the next cabin. "You, lady, come over here and give me anything worth money! You too!" The man walks over and tries to punch him but get's hit in the head, knocked out. Barock steals his money, his locket and any leather. "Please, I don't want to get hurt…" Barock walks to the woman and smiles. "I won't hurt you or your kiddies if you just give me anything worth value…" She takes out money, rings and other jewelry.

The two guards get out of the booth and in a millisecond, they are in half, Seto in front of the booth. "Queen, princess, I advise you to hand over anything valuable to me at once…" He asked firmly but calm, waiting for the answer. "Here…" The queen starts handing over expensive wine, jewelry and money bags. "Mom! What are you doing!" The queen smiles. "He doesn't want to hurt anyone… He doesn't even want to be on this train." Seto's eyes widen with fear. "He isn't evil, he's a good person…"

"How can you say that! He's robbing us!" Seto looks away as he get's the last item. "We'll meet him again, and he'll repay us, don't worry." Seto runs into the room Skent is in. "Whoa! That's a lot of loot! Who did you get?" Seto thinks for a minute. "There were a lot of people on the train…" He hides the queen so she is not used for ransom. "Well let's get going…" Skent whistles and everyone is at the back of the train. Everyone get's on their Chocobo. "I'll be back in a second guys!" Seto runs back in the train to the queen's booth. Seto opens the door and the princess falls on top of him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She punches him roughly. "YOU FELL ON ME!" She punches him again. "YOU STOLE MY RING! MY GRANDMOTHER GAVE IT TO ME!" He puts his hand in his pocket and then pulls out the ring. "My…" He shakes his head. "I'm leaving now…" Seto is about to get up but she pushes down so he can't leave. "Why did you bring this back…" He shrugs, not knowing what to say. "You don't want to be a part of that gang do you? You don't want to live like that, I know it…" Seto shakes his head. "Skent isn't that bad you just-" She pushes him back down, hurting his back. "Go and tell them you're leaving…" She get's up and he runs to the next cart, running into Skent.

"Oh, I-" Skent shakes his head. "Save it kid, we knew you'd be leaving us some day, don't worry about it okay?" Seto nods and laughs a little. "Thank you Skent…" He laughs a little.

"Take care of him for me…" Skent nods as he rides the blonde Chocobo with the black one behind him. He walks into the cart again, seeing the princess talking with the queen. "Come sit down with us Seto." The princess was smiling. He sat down next to the princess as the queen smiled at him. "That man, Skent, he didn't want to do this either…" He looks at the queen, questioning her words. "Seto gave me my ring back!" The queen smiles lightly.

As the train pulled in to the town of Liore, Seto smiled. They walked to the castle and up to the king's chair. The queen sat next to him and the princess to the left. "You say he robbed you?" The queen nods silently as the king observes him. "Guards…" The guards grab him and his sword. "Dad! What are you doing!" The princess yells as Seto is taken down to the dungeon.

A year later

Seto is sitting in the corner, his shirt off and pants in rags. "I used to be royalty you know…" A man next to him kept saying the same thing over and over again. A loud noise is heard, the door opens and light floods in, the man next to him shuddering and covering his eyes. Seto sits still as the light embraces him. "Seto… I'm sorry… If I could have done anything I-" She is interrupted by the man yelling "I USED TO BE ROYALTY JUST LIKE YOU!" Seto punched his jaw, knocking the man out. "Seto! There is no need for violence!" Seto comes up to the cage. "You think there's no need for violence… But there is princess…" She looks away, unable to bear the words.

"Please… Just let me out…" She thinks for a moment and then breaks the lock. He walks out and to the princess. She smiles and hands him his old clothes. "Thank you princess…" She smirks. "Call me Sabrina…" Seto kisses her for a moment and then walks out. He puts his clothes on as he is walking. "Where is my sword?" She sighs a little. "It's in the throne room…" Seto smirks with anticipation.

Walking to the throne room, he passes no guards. He enters the room and sees the king with a large claymore. "I was expecting you earlier Seto…" He throws him his katana. "You're not going to live for much longer so you may as well explain why you stole from us…" Seto shakes his head and laughs a little. "I'm not explaining shit!" Seto unsheathes his sword furiously, his mind clouded by anger. "You think you could fight me!" Suddenly a fireball is thrown towards Seto. He dodges quickly but barley. "You're not quick enough!" Suddenly the claymore is swung, missing by an inch. Seto slices the king's arm and he uses the other one to swing the claymore one handed. Seto dodges all of his attacks.

"I'm sorry…" Seto slices the king's head off, a clean cut. The queen and princess run in. "Get out! You are banished from Liore!" Seto rushes out of the village, running into the forest.

Present Day

"You robbed trains, kissed a princess, and killed a king… Not too believable Seto…" Dast rolls her eyes as she says it. "Well, a lot happened in those years… And I detected a hint of jealousy when I heard kiss" Seto sticks his tongue out at her. She punches his arm. "Shut up Bakka!"

"That's crazy Seto, you've been through a lot…" Torrin is still recounting the stories in his head. "That was only 3 years ago… A year went by where I was a nomad again but two years ago… I went to a village known as Rinsto, a small town where I ran in to Naturai again…" Dast and Torrin listen carefully.

"You know… I'm actually heading to that castle…" Seto's eyes widen as he hears Uro speak. "That's where we were going, Drox…" Seto stays silent for a moment until finally, "Rinsto wasn't big, it was a farming village with a few alchemists and mages… No thieves really, but a lot of warriors. The mayor was Naturai…"


	8. Chapter 6: Naturai's Final Day

Final Fantasy II : The Twilight ReignChapter 6 : Final Flash back / It's the last day of Naturai

"He was corrupt but nobody knew it… It's a shame that everyone in that town could be so stupid…" Seto sighs, everyone sitting next to him. "I'd like to hear more about this Kira chick" Dast punches Uro in the arm. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She glares at him. "YOU'RE A BAKKA HENTAI!" Seto coughs a little. "Oh… Sorry…" Uro laughs nervously. "Anyway…"

2 years earlier

"You don't say… I believe you all but it's highly unlikely…" Naturai sits in his office, a guard stating they saw Seto outside of the city. "Well, we'll stay at our post…" They leave and Naturai starts thinking he might be here.

Later Naturai walks home, on his way he thinks he is being followed. "How was work today dear?" Kira walked to him, taking his coat and hat and putting them away. "So-so… We arrested two people for illegal drugs, another three for littering, oh, and Seto might be here." Kira drops a dish after the last words. "What… What did you just say…" He runs to her, picking up the plate. "I'm… I'm going to go to the lake okay?"

She begins walking through a path that leads to the lake. She sits down, her feet in the water. "Seto…" She says to herself, thinking about the past. "Kira…" She turns and sees Seto. "Seto!" She rushes into his arms, they're embrace making the air warm. "I… What happened to you?" Seto shakes his head a little bit. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Seto looks down and glances to her hand, seeing a ring. "You… Please tell me you didn't marry him…"

She looks down. "I… I don't love him…" She looks up at Seto but he shakes his head. "Why did you marry that ass hole?" She looks down. "Well… I needed to settle down and he was settling… So… We got married… But… I don't love him at all…" Seto sighs a little. "I always loved you… Even when we were 12... But I'm 17 now, and you're married…" She makes him shut up by kissing him. He holds her close as their tongues dance in her mouth. "Kira… We can't do this… You're married…" She pulls him in closer.

Without warning, lights shine on them. "Seto Sano, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent!" Seto sees Naturai, his eyes widening. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Seto rushes towards him, Naturai scared. A guard grabs Seto right before he get's to him. Naturai laughs and walks to Seto. "You never were fast…" Seto head butts him, making him bleed. "YOU FUCK! TAKE HIM TO JAIL!" Seto is brought to the prison.

Seto sits in the prison silently, waiting for-

Present Day

"Wait, wait, wait!" Seto is interrupted by Uro. "You didn't have sex with her?" Dast's eye twitches. "Well, no I didn't… And I wasn't going to…" Dast has a frustrated look on her face. "Seriously? I would have tore that a-" Dast kicks Uro's head. "Continue Seto…" Torrin laughs really hard. "Anyway…"

Two years ago

Seto sits in the prison silently, waiting for any sign of help. Seto sits in the prison for a year until Naturai walks to the cage. "Hey there prisoner number 665!" Seto looks up to see the man who put him in jail. "Why did you come here Seto… There's no reason for it!" Seto laughs. "I didn't come here for you, or Kira… I came here for training…" Naturai laughs loudly. "Training? What for?" Seto looks away. "I want to be a black mage." Naturai can't stop laughing. Seto walks to the cage and spits in his eye. "What the fuck!" Seto grabs his collar, ripping him closer to him.

"Listen to me… You have cheated, you have scammed, you have been an ass hole all of your life… If you don't let me out of here, I will cut your throat and think nothing of it…" Naturai smirks. "Cut my throat? With what? That blade that we took from you?" Seto looks down, his collar still in hand. "Who needs a knife…" Seto pushes his head into the metal bar over and over again. "FUCK I'LL LET YOU OUT!" Naturai lets him out and grab his things. "Peace…" Seto pushes him into the cage and locks it.

He walks out, the guards pushing Seto out of the village. He looks at the forest and rushes in, wanting to start training as soon as possible. He starts thinking of the books he read. "Fire!" Nothing.

"FUCK!" Seto falls to the ground on his knees and keeps trying to use fire. Nothing comes out every time. He pushes his back onto the tree. Seto sees a cabin and begins walking to it. For about a year Seto lives in the cabin and tries to get books but nothing. Suddenly, his cabin burns down before his eyes. He walks to the tree he was at and begins training again.

Seto begins casting, but nothing happens. He loses almost all of his physical and mental power. "Why…. Why is it all so cold…" Seto can't breath with his body in this much pain. Seto passes out, unable to breath anymore. Meanwhile, a nearby person passes by and sees him. "Hmm… He looks dead, money time!" The man walks over to him but is shocked at the loud noise. "AHHH!" Seto yells loudly, the man falling back a little. "What the fuck!" The man kicks down at Seto but he rolls out of the way.

"Give me all of your money! NOW!" Seto shakes his head, "It's not going to happen…" The man grabs a large blade. "Where is your village!" Seto looks away. "I don't have a village…" The warrior thinks Seto is a liar, thus he rushes towards him. He slices into the air in a berserk rage but Seto moves out of the way. The man slices, hitting Seto's arm a little. "FIRE!" Seto snaps and fire is cast onto the man's chest. He falls to the ground and get's it off.

"You're a black mage? That's wonderful news!" Seto looks at the man confused. "I must sound insane… I'm Uro!" Seto shakes the man's hand reluctantly. "I'm Seto… Why do you want a black mage?" Uro looks at him. "Oh, I'm looking for a white mage and a black mage to head to Brising with me." Seto thinks for a minute. "We should go to Rone, it's a white mage training ground." Uro smiles at Seto and shakes his hand as they walk on the path to Rone.

Present Day

"And that's it, then we met Sado and you two and now, we're here…" Everyone is staring at Seto until finally, "I don't believe a word of it…" Uro stands and rolls his eyes, walking into the tent with Torrin. "So you kissed all of those girls huh…" Seto nods a little, the angry tone in her voice was unbearable. "And a princess… Well fine!" She stands up and walks to the tent with them.

Seto sighs and lays on the log he was on, thinking about Drox and the Skent gang. Thinking about what would happen if he stayed, he sighs a little and sits up again. "I don't love you Seto…" He hears a familiar voice behind him. "I don't care Kira… I will never forgive you for setting that up…" She laughs loudly. "It was worth it to get you caught… It's a shame you got out boy!" Seto jumps up, avoiding a kunai. He lands in front of the log, still not facing her.

"You're not a strong fighter so I doubt you'll be able to hit me…" Seto appears behind her, kicking her head roughly. The kick doesn't phase her as she turns around and stabs his chest, almost reaching his heart. "AH!" Seto falls on his knees as she licks the blood off of the dagger. "It tastes so good Seto, you never told me you had great blood!" Seto rises and runs to where his sword was quickly. She appeared in front of it but he kicks her in the side, pushing her out of the way. Seto grabs the sword and unsheathes it just in time as she appears and slices. He blocked with the sheath as he sliced her stomach, blood spurting out.

"You actually think you'll kill me Seto! I KNOW YOU WON'T!" He looks down, unable to muster up the strength. "I…" She makes a disappointed grunt and begins walking away. "You're a coward just as Naturai said…" His eyes widen and a flash of memories happen. Seto rushes to her, stabbing through her chest but she is gone, her robe only remains. "FUCK!"

Dast and Uro run to Seto is now on his knees, the sword with a robe on it on the ground. "Seto are you okay?" Dast touches Seto's chest wound and Uro carries him to the tent. Sado begins taking out any shrapnel from the wound and then closing up and of the internal cuts. He then sutures it up and cures it, all while Seto is still awake. "There, should be good as new… You had a lot of shrapnel in there, what happened?" Seto shakes his head. "Nothing… Nothing at all…" Uro, Torrin and Sado leave the tent. "Was it…"

Seto looks away, trying not to think about her. "Sigh… Yeah… It was Kira…" Dast looks away and hugs him quickly, a warm feeling in his heart shoots up as she rushes out of the tent. Uro walks in as she is leaving and she bumps into him but runs again. "What's wrong with her?" Seto laughs a little as Uro sit's next to him. "Are you ready to go to Drox? It's going to be a pain to get into the city… We may have to sneak…" Seto sighs a little and sits up. "I'm about as ready as I'll ever be… But listen… When we get into the capital building… I'm going to leave for a while okay? You need to take care of Sado Dast and Torrin got it?" Uro nods as they both exit the tent. Dast runs to them and points to the sky.

"What the…" They all see a large spire now known as Drox. "It got a bit bigger since I was there…" Seto and the gang begin walking to the edge of the forest, seeing the desertification has spread. "Well here's where it get's tough guys… We don't have Chocobo so crossing the desert is going to be a challenge…"

"Wow, never thought I'd see you again boy…" Seto remembers the voice. "SKENT!" He rushes to the blonde Chocobo that he is on and the black one next to him. "He missed you and smelled you… It seems like you got a few friends huh? Introduce me kid…" Seto turns to the others. "That is Uro, Sado, Dast and Torrin, they are all traveling with me to Drox."

"You mean that spire? Well you can't do that without Chocobo kid!" Seto get's on his old Chocobo and the others get on the gang's Chocobo. "What about you? Where are you going Skent?" He laughs a little. "We're heading inbound! No more desert for us…" Seto's eyes widen. "But the desert is your life Skent, what are you all going to do?" He smiles and laughs. "Who knows… I'll see you again kid!" The group of 5 begin their descent into the desert.

"So that was Skent… We thought you lied…" Dast has a somewhat angry look as Uro says that. "Well I guess I didn't did I?" Dast looks away, thinking, 'That means he didn't about the girls either…'

As they get closer to the spire they realize there are more people on the roads. "Okay, Uro, take Sado Dast and Torrin around the city, I'll be back soon…" Dast rushes up to Seto. "No! I'm coming with you!" Everyone is in shock at what Dast said. "Dast… I don't want you to see what will ha-" Dast pushes him off of his Chocobo and she jumps off. "I know what you're doing Seto, you just want that Kira girl don't you!" Seto looks down at the ground as she accuses him.

"Dast… Why are you so jealous about that?" Uro asks as he looks down at her. "I… I'm not jealous!" She is bright red and she jumps back on the Chocobo. "I just want to make sure he's safe! He shouldn't go in the main room alone!" Uro shrugs and helps Seto up onto his Chocobo. "Just let her join you…" He sighs and they begin to get into the kingdom.

"Wow… This can't be Drox…" Inside the spire is an artificial sun and grass growing. Seto looks around and sighs. "I wish it was like this when I was a kid…" They begin towards the palace. As Dast and Seto put the Chocobo in a stable, Uro and the others begin walking around town as Seto and Dast enter the palace. Instantly guards are upon them. "This is why I didn't want you here… Now step back okay…"

As Dast steps back, he unsheathes his sword as it starts to glow red. Seto's hair suddenly turns bright red, his eyes look like fire. "Heh, it's my turn!" Seto's voice now sounds as if he was possessed, like an echo was upon it. "S-Seto?" Dast is confused about his new look. "Nope! I'm Ifrit!" Suddenly the guards combust out of thin air. "You're the Dast that he thinks of huh?" He laughs a little. "You don't look that cute…" He whispers to himself.

"Let's go! TO THE TOP!" Suddenly wings of fire appear on Seto's back. He reaches out to her and she grabs his hand. Suddenly they fly quickly up to the top and appear in front of Naturai and Kira. "HEY! YOU TRIED TO KILL US!" Suddenly his hair turns white, his eyes green. "Shut up Ifrit… He's a bit hot headed… You did try to kill us though, and that's not good…" Suddenly a large lance appears in his hand and is pointed at Kira. "You mean nothing to the human now that you betrayed him…" Naturai appears in front of him and hit's his head, making him turn back to normal.

"Seto!" He's on the floor staring up at Naturai. "You came here to defeat us didn't you… It's a shame you won't even kill Kira…" He walks back to his desk, sitting down as Kira walks to them. Dast rushes to Seto and punches Kira, making her fall backwards. "Get away from him!" Naturai smirks. "Aw, a new girlfriend for Seto?" Seto stands up and walks to the desk, everyone silent. Seto pushes the desk away, falling out of a window. "I've never liked you Naturai…" He smirks a little and a strange force pushes Seto back into a wall. "You think I forgot about you Seto? You've been a thorn in my side for a long time and it's time to get you out…"

He walks to Seto and kicks his head up roughly out of the building. Without a thought his hair becomes red and wings form. His right eye turns green and left blue, a large lance appearing in his right hand, a blue shield on his left. He flies back down inside, this time his voice having four echo's. "This time Naturai, I'm not alone! I have friends and allies! Unlike you…" A large force is unleashed and Kira is thrown out of the window with Dast. Uro rushes to catch Dast and does. Kira laughs as she hit's the ground, somehow still alive. "You can't all fight me at once!" Kira yells towards Uro, Dast, Sado and Torrin. They all rush towards her at once, weapons in hand. "STOP!" Dast yells and everyone does so. "I want to kill her… She's my fight!" Kira smirks and puts her hand out to come and fight. "You don't have what it takes little girl" She smirks as Dast rushes towards her.

"You think you're the only one who knows how to fight Seto?" He grabs a large blade and rushes towards Seto, slicing down but is blocked by the lance. The lance disappears and his right eye is normal. He stabs but is blocked by the shield. It disappears and his left eye is normal. He slices downwards and Seto jumps, his wings disappearing and hair returning to normal.

"See Seto, without those summons of yours you are useless! Just a frail human!" Naturai rushes to stab Seto but a small force field is in the way. "Protect…" Seto's words are nearly silent. Naturai slices and forcefully stabs the protect until it finally breaks. He pushes his blade deep into Seto's chest. Seto falls to his knees as Naturai is above him. "You were never a good fighter… What the-" Suddenly there is a light shining from the wound as it cures instantly "WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Seto stands up, another pair of wings spawning, this time they are dragons wings. "You should be proud human…" Seto's voice is now deeper.

"Not many human's have seen me… And they were all more worthy than you…" Seto's eyes are completely black and glazy, his hair grows long, past his shoulders and completely black. The black katana turns into a dragoon's blade. Dragoon armor appears on him and he smirks. "I AM BAHAMUT! THE KING OF ALL DRAGONS!" A large roar that sounds like it's from a dragon fifty times larger than Seto escapes his lips.

"This is your final day human, you will die, NOW!"


	9. Chapter 7: It's not that easy

Final Fantasy II : The Twilight ReignChapter 7 : Did you think it would be that easy?

"So you are the feared dragon Bahamut huh? I thought you'd be a bit scarier" Seto smirks as Naturai's words vibrate through the town on every television, the fight being broadcasted. "You record all of your defeats?" The voice wasn't the dragons, but Seto's. "You think this will help you? You think because they see me I care? You think I care about the people who hate me, who will want to kick me out of this village after I cut your head off?" Seto smirks, his voice returning to the dragon's.

"This rage that Seto has was fueled by what you did those years ago… You think he has forgotten the way you cheat? I'm sure you're going to cheat now but I won't let you foolish human!" The instant Naturai takes a punch at him, he is so fast it's like he teleported behind him. "That's the problem with humans… They are too slow…" He slices Naturai's left arm off with the greatest of ease. "Weak too… It's insanity…" His legs, both clean off in an instant. Naturai, now on the ground, begins writhing in pain, unable to bear the immense physical strain to breath.

"Did… Did you think it would be that easy? To kill me!" Suddenly his arm and legs grow back. Seto backs away slightly but stands ground. "You think I'm a human? You think I don't have what you have!" Suddenly, the voice of Chaos is inside of him. "I knew you would all come for me again but this is too soon. Oh! I get it, you're not the 4..." He smirks and walks to Seto. "You… You are the mage! But you are not yet a wizard, and you think you alone can take me on! HAHA! YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!"

Seto is thrown through the window, the power of Bahamut disappears for a moment until he hears the black wizard. "You have to continue this fight Seto… That isn't Naturai, it's Chaos… My group killed him all of those years ago! Now go! You must fight him!" Seto looks down at the ground he is plunging towards. Dast and Uro look up. "Seto… SETO!" He hears Dast's voice and suddenly the wings of Bahamut are on him once more.

He flies back up to Chaos and smirks a little. "You think you can defeat me boy? Don't be ridiculous, you're just one light warrior going up against me, PURE CHAOS!" Gravity get's raised and Seto is nearly on the ground. "Aw, not even up to full potential… And you're rusty Bahamut!" He smirks and kicks Seto again out of the window. He flies back up and cuts chaos' arm but it regenerates. "Like you could touch me!" He punches him down onto the floor, the gravity pushing him through three flights.

"Seto, it's time for a fight… You need to do exactly what I say…" Seto listens to the black wizard and then nods. He flies up to Chaos. "Fine Chaos, how about a game…" Chaos laughs. "What kind of "Game" is this?" He smirks slightly. "A race, into the desert…" Chaos laughs. "Fine! GO!" They jet off into the desert, getting away from everyone. As they get further in, Bahamut finally takes full form. "This is only fair Chaos!" Chaos grabs the tail, pushing Bahamut to the ground and casting gravity. Bahamut disappears and human Seto, without anything is back. "You're summon was foolish boy! Now die!" He pushes his foot onto Seto's chest, making it harder to breath.

"You call yourself a black mage…" The black wizards words are echoing in his head. "He's gotten weak Seto, back when I fought him he was resistant to all magic but now, he has a weakness!" Seto's eyes widen from pain and an idea. "Just cast Zap…" Seto's eye twitches a few times. "ZAP! DID YOU SAY ZAP!" The black wizard laughs a little. "You can do this Seto, this isn't practice now GO!" Seto concentrates all of his MP into one final phrase. "What is this you're doi-" He is interrupted by the loud word. "ZAP!" Suddenly a portal to the fourth dimension opens, pulling chaos in with him. Naturai's body is next to Seto's, both of them exhausted from the pressure of Chaos and Bahamut.

When Seto wakes up, his eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the cave. "Goddamn Seto, you aren't too strong yet… And I thought because you got Ifrit and the others…" Seto sit's up and sees a man in blue robes and a brown hat, his face is black and his eyes are yellow. "You're…" He nods solemnly. "You're a legend…" He laughs a little and sighs. "And I'm the only one of the light warriors still alive…" Seto's eyes widen. "And you still need training kid, I'm impressed you could use Zap but he'll be back, he always comes back…"

Seto stands up but is unable to walk. "What the hell…" The black wizard laughs loudly. "You're body won't be able to move for a while, you had all of the pressure of Bahamut upon you, not many would be able to stand even…" Seto looks down and then hears the voice of Dast. "SETO! PLEASE BE OKAY!" Seto's eyes widen and he starts running. "SETO! STOP IT!" He uses stop and he can't move. "You're an idiot you know…" Seto fights through the magic. "My friends… NEED ME!" He pushes through the wizards spell and jumps onto his Chocobo, riding through the desert north to the spire.

"God he's an idiot but he's determined…" Seto rides through quickly, his body still barley recovered but pushing. He finally makes it to the battle. Kira is basically at full health while everyone is injured and Sado is on the ground, his chest with a knife in it. "SADO!" He rushes to him, putting the phoenix down to his lips but he isn't drinking. "FUCK! YOU CAN'T DIE!" With the sudden rage, he has an MP burst and Ifrit is a part of him once more. "HEY YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" He points to Kira and she just smirks devilishly. "You think you can just kill people with no repercussion? Well you're wrong!" He rushes towards Kira and she goes to block but he's behind her. "TOO SLOW!"

A large kick to the back, nearly breaking her spine but she stands once more. "Huh, a real glutton for punishment!" He yells as he rushes to her, punching her in the jaw, making her fly back into the building. "You can't just hurt my friends and think you get off without punishment do you? I already killed Naturai!" Her eyes widen and she runs away. "HEY I WASN'T DONE KILLING YOU!" Seto sighs and turns back to normal shaking his head. Everyone is staring at him, confused about his new powers. He runs to Sado, Seto's eyes tearing up. "Sado…" Dast runs to him, touching his shoulder.

"Seto, we have to leave…" Uro looks around at the people, vicious about the destruction of the city. "We can't leave him here… He was our friend…" Dast pulls Seto back and pushes him on his Chocobo, them riding into the desert, trying to get to the old camp they set up. The whole ride Seto looks down, his mind never leaving the side of Sado.

They find the grassy area right in front of the desert where their camp was set. They all jump off of the Chocobo and sit near the fire, night already upon them. "This was my fault… If I didn't run… Sado…" Seto looks down his mind unable to slow down. "I'm going to take a walk…" Seto runs so fast that there is a small burst of wind behind him at the camp. He rushes to the forest where the silence is echoed. "I could have saved him…" He looks at a tree and then at his sword, his eyes turning red.

"It was your fault Seto… Everything that has happened is…" A voice from inside of his head, it wasn't the wizard or Chaos. "You need to let that anger out Seto… First with this tree…" Seto's eyes are completely red and there is a flash. He is still in the same place, same position but the tree is sliced into millions of pieces. "Very good young one, now… Sado, he shouldn't have died… But you didn't kill him Seto." His eyes widen. "I DIDN'T!" He has a large smile until, "Your friends did…" His eyes go to a glare and he holds the sword close. "I'll… I'll kill them…"

"Good Seto… You have to let the anger out…" He begins walking back slowly and then Dast sees him, waking Uro up. "There's something different about him… Come on Uro…!" She drags him out and his eyes widen. He rushes back into the tent, grabbing his sword. "Why are you in him!" The demon laughs, his voice now in Seto's. "His heart is full of hatred… Which would make sense because you killed Sado!" Their eyes widen and Uro glares at him. "Dast… Take Torrin to Florene and I'll meet you at the Inn…" She stares at Uro for a moment and then walks to his side. "I can't let you take all of the fun… Besides, you'll go berserk or something and kill him!"

"Very well, if this is how you want it…" Seto rushes towards them, slicing furiously. Uro taking most of the damage but Torrin getting hit in the arm. Uro tries to block everything but can't go as fast as Seto. He kicks Torrin in the head, making him pass out. Uro finally hits his arm but black blood shoots out and it instantly heals. "He has the power of a demon! We need Sado!" Dast picks Torrin up and brings him to Florene. "You're alone warrior!" He thrusts his blade, about to penetrate Uro's armor but there is a flash and Uro is gone, Seto is on the floor and the blade is out of his hands, his eyes back to normal but he is passed out.

Uro wakes up at the inn and walks downstairs to see Dast and Torrin. "You're okay!" She hugs Uro and he shakes his head a little. "What happened?" Uro looks away for a moment. "He was possessed so we need a white mage… Let's head back to Rone…" Uro begins walking out, Dast and Torrin running to follow him.

"You're an idiot Seto… I had so much confidence in you!" Seto sees the black wizard and sighs a little. "I… Sado…" He punches Seto in the stomach. "Shut up! You need to get your strength back up… Try to use Ifrit." Seto thinks of the large beast but nothing happens. "How about Shiva or Odin?" He continues trying but nothing happens. A large beast appears in front of Seto. "What the hell is this!" The wizard smirks. "It's the Kraken!" Seto's eyes widen as It shoots a tentacle at him full speed, dodging quickly.

"My friends and I have killed this and three others on our way to Chaos, you have to get prepared for your next battle…" He dodges a few more but is hit in the head, his heart racing. "SHIVA!" Suddenly a shield is on his left hand and his left eye's are blue with black hair, a blue tint in it.

He blocks the kraken's attacks, until the shield is almost broken. He stops where he is and looks at the beast. "ODIN!" His hair is now white, his eyes green and a large lance appearing in his right hand, the shield disappearing. "It's my turn…" His voice is deeper, his strength increased tenfold. The Kraken's tentacle is thrust down but he moves a little bit to the right, dodging easily. He sticks his lance into the creature, stabbing into the ground and keeping him there.

He walks to the Kraken's body, up the tentacle. The lance appears in his hand once more, this time stabbing through the left eye of the beast, making it furious. He is thrown in the air, at least 400 feet up. "IFRIT!" His hair is now bright crimson, his eyes turning into what looks like fire. Wings appear on his back and he stops in the air, looking down at the beast. "FIRE!" His voice is a lot younger than Odin's. A large bolt of fire is thrown into the empty eye socket, the beast flailing around. Seto lands and suddenly the three versions of him meet on the ground.

One with green eyes and white hair, the other with blue eyes and black hair. "Are you all ready?" Ifrit smirks and they all put their hands in the center. Suddenly, they are one. Someone with black hair, a red tint this time, a green right eye and a blue left. A shield in his left hand, a lance in his right and wings of fire. "I am Shifin!" The black wizard is watching in amazement at the new summon. "YOU WILL DIE!" He is in the air, rushing towards the Kraken. It flails around, trying to hit him but he dodges everything. He blocks the blast of ice with the shield and then thrusts the large lance into it's head, destroying it instantly.

He lands on the ground, turning back to normal and losing all of the abilities. "That was amazing! Brilliant attacks and well thought out!" Seto is breathing heavily, trying to regain strength from the summons. "That was… Intense…" The wizard laughs a bit. "Oh, and that may have felt like 40 minutes, but in the real world that lasted about 10 minutes, you should head back now though…" He sighs a little, thinking about what happened. "Did… Did I fight Uro?" The wizard nods sadly. "I'm going to head back… Thank you for the training…" Seto uses the phoenix down, waking up next to his sword.

He thinks for a minute and then runs to his Chocobo, rushing to the Inn at Florene, just catching Uro, Dast and Torrin. "Guys!" Seto jumps off and rushes to them. "Stay back Dast…" As he stops in front of them, Uro's blade is pointed at his chest. "Don't move Demon…" Seto's eyes widen and he steps back. "It's me guys, It's not-" He slices at Seto and a shield is on his arm instantly, blocking the attack. "Guys, the Demon was in that sword, it's gone now!" Dast walks up to Seto, Uro keeping his eye on him. "Seto… What happened to Sado wasn't-" Seto interrupts her quickly. "I know, and now we have a much bigger problem…"

"You're telling me that Naturai has Chaos' spirit in him?" He nods and begins grabbing food and phoenix downs and then a new staff for himself. "Before we fight Chaos… There are four beasts we need to kill… Lich, Kary, Kraken, and Tiamat… They are the four guardians of Chaos. We need to head to Bahamut's lair…" They all get on their Chocobo as they ride of to the large mountain formation to the north.


	10. Chapter 8: Back into the fire

Final Fantasy II : The Twilight ReignChapter 8 : Back into the fire

As they enter the cave, they see no site of a monster but they see a stairwell. Seto and the others begin walking towards the steps. The camp is dark and damp, but they hear the loud noises of dragons. As they enter the next room through the stairs they see many ferocious large dragons. The voice of Bahamut is echoing through the cave. "If you show a test of strength, I can get you what you seek…"

As Seto begins walking, the dragons attack him. "Protect…" He continues casting until he gets to the middle. "ZAP!" Suddenly a vortex opens and sends almost every dragon besides two and Bahamut away. The two dragons fly to the attackers and begin shooting fire. Seto dodges and shoots ice at one as Uro rushes forward, attacking head on. Torrin throws knives at the one Uro is attacking and Dast does the same to Seto's.

Suddenly Seto remembered his summons and what the black wizard taught. "IFRIT!" Suddenly a large demon looking beast comes to Seto. He jumps onto Ifrit and uses charge, hitting the dragon in the chest, killing it. He jumps off and Ifrit disappears. Uro slices the neck of the other dragon, it's blood flowing everywhere.

They walk to where the king of dragons is laying. "You did well, and for that, I give you four new weapons." In Seto's hand appeared a gun blade known as Lion Heart. In Uro's hand appeared Ultima Weapon, a buster sword that feeds off of his health. Dast gets the Fugutaiten, a chakram that deals massive damage and Torrin gets a gun known as Exeter, made from dinosaur bone.

"With these weapons you should be able to take the four guardians and Chaos himself… I wish you four luck on your ventures…" Bahamut flashes and the four are outside instantly. "Wow Seto, your's is awesome!" Seto observes the blade, a glowing blue blade made from Adamantine and Dragon Fang.

They jump onto their Chocobo and ride off as they talk. "Where to now Seto?" He smiles a little and thinks. "I think we need to go to the Temple of Fiends, that's where the original light warriors defeated Garland and Chaos…" They travel to the nearest town known as Layren, hoping to rest at an Inn after the last fight. The town was large, with a statue of Lich in the center. "Guys… I have my doubts we'll be accepted here…" Seto and the others hitch their Chocobo to a post and walk to the palace that has been taken over by monsters. They walk in and enemies instantly point their weapons towards them.

"Why have you come here…" A large skeleton that must have belonged to an ogre was speaking with plate armor on. "We have come to have a council with Lich, the undead king…" They all laugh loudly and one attacks Torrin but Seto blocks with the gun blade, the gun part pointed to the ogre's skull because of the way he blocked. "Let us in or I'll shoot you ogre…" They continue laughs until he shoots, the skeleton evaporating as the skull disappears from the shot. They back off and Lich enters the room, curious of the noise.

"Ah, if it isn't the young light warriors…" They all look confused accept for Seto. "We will destroy you Lich" He laughs loudly and casts ice, freezing Torrin in place. "GOD DAMMIT!" He yells loudly as he takes aim for his head, barley missing but falling backwards because of the power in the gun. Lich can't stop laughing but Dast throws the chakram at his arm, making it disappear. Somehow his arm regenerates.

"You foolish four could never defeat me!" Seto puts a different kind of bullet in the clip, this time shooting incendiary rounds. He shoots his chest a few times and then aims at the head. "REST IN PEACE!" He shoots but Lich returns to darkness, rushing off with his last words, "YOU COULD NEVER DEFEAT ME!" The wounded fiend returned to the Temple of fiends, waiting for the perfect time but letting the town of Layren be free and the old king to rejoin them.

"Thank you young man for saving us! Is there any way we could repay this immense debt?" Dast smirks and Seto shakes his head. "No, we could not accept a-" Dast punches his arm. "We'd like a room at the inn for a night!" Dast smiles innocently. "AND ALCOHOL! A TON OF ALCOHOL!" Uro yells at the top of his lungs as they walk back to the alcohol filled room at the inn.

"Why the alcohol Uro? There is no need…" Dast sighs as they all drink except her. Torrin, Seto and Uro have a drinking contest and Uro wins, Seto in second and Torrin failing. "For someone who looks so young you can hold your alcohol!" Torrin laughs wildly as they enjoy the party.

Later Seto walks to Dast who is on the roof, looking up at the stars. "Hey…" He sits next to her and watches with her. "Why do you men always get drunk…" He laughs a little. "We don't always get drunk… I haven't drank in a long time…" She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Still…"

"Why don't you drink Dast?" He asks curiously and she sighs. "Well… It's not good when I'm drunk… I don't remember anything that I do…" Seto laughs a little and hands her a drink. "Who cares, lets drink!" They go back downstairs and everyone drinks more.

The next morning Dast wake up and sees she is in a bed with Uro, both of them half naked. She steals the blanket and he turns to her. "Morning." Her eyes are twitching as she covers her body with the blanket. "GET OUT OF MY BED YOU ASS!" He laughs a little bit but then he falls on the ground. "WHY DID YOU RAPE ME!" He looks at her confused. "What? We didn't-" He looks down and laughs a little. "Heh… We-" She throws a pillow at him and he falls backwards.

"Where's Seto?" Torrin asked, not paying attention to the fight. "Guys? Where is Seto!" Dast turns to Torrin. "STOP LOOKING YOU PERV!" His nose bleeds as she throws a pillow at his face, him falling as well. "NI BAKKA HENTAI!" Uro laughs more and more but Torrin is passed out.

"Heh, poor boy!" The voice of Lich Is echoing through the castle, Seto chained up on a cross. "What the…" He sees the fiend, his eyes widening. "You're awake, good… Now it's time to enjoy this!" Seto screams at the top of his lungs. "IFRIT!" Suddenly the fire beast appears behind Lich, he turns around and laughs a little nervously and sweat drops. "Umm, can I explain?" He destroys Lich and let's Seto down. Seto rushes back to the Inn and gets a pillow thrown at his face, he catches it though.

"Guys, wake up, we have to go!" Dast looks confused. "What happened Seto? Where did you get those scars?" Seto realizes his shirt is off and he shakes his head. "There's no time for that!" Seto grabs his long coat, putting it on as Uro get's his clothes on. Dast looks down shyly and runs to the bathroom in the blanket. She comes out clothed. Uro grabs Torrin and they all get on the Chocobo, running away from the mob of torches and maces.

"Anata wa baka nani o shimashita ka?" Seto shakes his head. "I didn't do anything! I swear it!" Dast rolls her eyes as they rush out to the road. "Next is Kary…" They all watch him, thinking about how he got like this, the confidence that is in his voice and the determination. "Seto, we should Set up camp in a while… We're all tired…" Seto turns to them while still riding. "Okay, if we must…" They stop and set up camp, all the time they rest near the campfire, watching Seto train harder and harder with the new blade he has acquired.

"Why is he doing this…" Torrin asks, quietly watching but curious. "Seto has been through a lot kid, he has seen things not many could say they have… I guess it could be revenge but… I think it's more than revenge… That Naturai guy, he betrayed Seto and he didn't take that well…" Uro tries to answer Torrin but can't. "I dunno kid, go ask him…" Torrin stands up, taking it literally, walking over to him. "Seto?" He slices another line in the tree and stops, turning to him. "Yo, what's up Torrin? I thought you'd all be asleep by now…"

"I want to know why you're fighting so hard, why you're trying to get there when… We have less men than before so they overpower us" Seto shakes his head furiously. "They will never overpower us, not even if they have an army! We may have lost Sado but we should still keep going… And the reason I fight, is because I have to! If I don't fight those around me will die, not just Sado, but everyone! And I can't let that happen!" Torrin rolls his eyes. "You think we can't handle our own?" Seto looks down, shaking his head and continues slicing the tree.

"You know, you're not the only one who can fight-" He is interrupted by the gun blades click, being pointed at his head and now cocked. "You're already dead, too slow… The enemy doesn't have patience, or care if you live for that matter!" Torrin's eyes widen the fear taking over his body. "If you think you can fight then you'll fight! But don't just die, because I already have one man's blood on my hands, I don't need another!" He is in shock from the words, as are Dast and Uro. "He's just a kid!" Dast yells towards Seto but he shakes his head.

"No… No he's not! He's a man! He is in this with us, and he can't leave! So he can either be a kid and die, or be a man and fight!" Torrin shakes his fist until he finally punches Seto in the chin. He barley moves. "Heh… So you will fight… GOOD!" Seto kicks him in the chest, making him fly all the way back to have Uro catch him. "Heh… Sorry… You're a little thin kid…" Torrin stands up, trying to breath. "Why did you hit him that hard Bakka!" Seto laughs at Dast's words.

She runs up to him and tries to hit him but he dodges. "STOP MOVING! LET ME HIT YOU!" She keeps trying and he runs away as she follows his every move. "Dast, word of advice!" She keeps running. "What!" He laughs loudly. "Always watch the legs." He moves to the left and sticks his leg out, Dast tripping and everyone laughing. She get's up, eye twitching. "YOU ASS HOLE!" She then runs again, following him.

"Yo Seto, I think we should get going…" Uro hears something in the distance, a faint howling. The two stop in their tracks, listening as well. "Dast, get Torrin in the tent…" Dast rushes to his side, dragging him in with her. Seto grabs Lion Heart and throws Ultima to Uro as they get ready for the battle. The strange beast, at least seventeen feet tall came crashing down, a second one falling. "Wolves…" Uro shakes his head.

"Werewolves…" They stand and loudly roar. Seto and Uro both cover there ears and barley dodge, the wolves strike the ground with such power it shakes the trees. "Uro! We need to take them out quickly!" Seto begins, taking aim at the chest and head of the larger one. Uro rushes in a circle around the other, trying to confuse him. Seto shoots the arm of the large one clear off as it chases him. He stops and roars loudly, five wolves running to them.

Seto shoots two in the head and slices off another two heads. A wolf jumps up, about to give the finishing blow to Seto but it is interrupted by a bullet to the head. His eye's widen as the blood splatters on the ground, the headless wolf body writhing on the ground. "I TOLD YOU!" Torrin's voice is heard through the forest. "I SAID I'D FIGHT!" Seto smiles and falls backwards, lying on the ground. Dast runs to him as Torrin snipes the remaining wolves, the two werewolves running away.

"Seto, are you okay?" He lays there, exhausted from the constant training and fighting. "Seto, stop being an idiot!" She slaps him and he writhes a little. "What was that for! I WAS SLEEPING!" She shakes her head. "You're a moron!" She stands and kicks him in the side.

Uro runs to Seto and looks down at his tired body. "They're gone for now…" He sits next to Seto and sighs a little. "You need to sleep you've been fighting too much…" Uro drags Seto to the tent and lets him sleep, walking out to Dast. "You and Torrin need to guard Seto… I'll be back…" She stops him before he leaves. "What if the wolves…"

Uro pulls her close, kissing her deeply, her eyes widening out of shock. The lips of the two intertwined for a few moments but he steps back. "The wolves won't be a problem for you, don't worry so much…" He then rushes out to the forest, leaving Dast touching her lips with one finger and thinking. "Who does he think he is… He can't just kiss me…" She yells to herself before walking to the tent, seeing Torrin waiting for anything to happen.

Uro smells the wolves up a little ways, listening for steps behind him. "Well… You're one of the four aren't you…" There is a large werewolf, at least 30 feet tall staring down at him. "Naturai will be proud…" Suddenly the wolf's claw is striking downward, just barley missing him. "You're a quick one, but not as quick as my wolves!" The voice is ear shattering as at least twenty wolves rush towards him. With few slices, half of the wolves are dead until two latch onto his legs, the other two on his arms and one about to pierce his neck. "Your friends can't help you now!" The werewolf drags him into a cage, locking it and taking his weapon.

"He doesn't look like a light warrior, he looks like shit!" A few werewolves surround the cage, the largest one sitting on a large throne. "Can we eat him!" A few of the lesser werewolves are anxious, the largest calm and thinking. "We wait for Naturai's royal guard to take him to the kingdom."


End file.
